Lets Dance In The Rain
by Mrs. Akane Sparrow
Summary: One shot Until anyone wants me to make it a story. YamiXOOCXMarik. Yami promises to help Sahari with a dance, but she got sick from the rain, Now he is going to nurse he to health, but will Marik come between their love? Marik x Motoko
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers

Lets Dance In The Rain

Rain began to fall heavily as Yami felt himself being pulled into the rain by his best friend, Sahari. She was a fairly strong girl but in a one to one against Yami, she'll be the one flying into the rain.

"Remind me again when I promised to help you learn how to dance?" groaned Yami tilting his head back bored..

Sahari's pink cheeks puffed out as she folded her hands over her wet chest of her uniform. Her black hair dripping all over her shoulders made Yami blush slightly. She turned so her back was facing him,

"I guess I'll just have to go ask **Seto-kun** to help me…" she said with a sly smile.

Yami's face fell, no way would he let Sahari go to Kaiba instead of him.

"Fine! Fine!" said a defeated Yami as they ran though the rain.

Sahari smiled as she saw Yami fussing about his hair getting wet and they might catch colds.

"Aw, Come on Yami-san! Live a little!" she cried running ahead of him to his home. Yami blushed as he watch her enter the game shop. He finally reached the door and felt the knob to open it. It was locket. His face became flushed with embarrassment and anger,

"SAHARI!! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!" he cried angrily yelling.

'Fine! Fine! Spoilt sport!" she cried opening the dripping wet boy into the house.

He walked in and closed the door behind him and Sahari was already inside.

"Silly girl," he whispered softly retreating inside.

A soft sneeze erupted from Sahari,

"Aha! I told you so!" he cried. 

Her face reddened in anger and a fever,

"Oh Yami-san, you always tell me stuff, do I ever listen?" she asked sarcastically.

Yami laughed but was cut short when Sahari's fever took over and she fainted from the intense heat of her fever. He was there to catch her as she collapsed onto the floor. She was breathing out rapidly because of her fever and her eyes were closed giving off an angelic appearance. He smiled and moved a wet lock from her forehead,

"You silly, girl, can't you see that I love you?" he asked her unconscious body.


	2. I do care,

Lets Dance In The Rain

The sky began to change from the storm they arrived to a shinning evening of the beautiful array of colours. Sahari began to awake as she blinked her eyes staring at the ceiling she felt her forehead and groaned,

"Man, what happened yesterday?" she asked herself confusedly.

"I see your up," called a mysterious voice from the hall.

She whipped her head to the direction and saw Yami with a tray of food. She smiled at him and stepped out of the bed she once lay. Then she noticed her attire and began to blush in anger confusion and embarrassment. She wasn't wearing her normal school uniform, but a white robe that Isis used to wear.

"Yami-san, you had better have a good explanation of why my clothes suddenly changed!" she barked angrily.

Yami rested down the tray and laughed, 

"Don't worry Sahari-chan, I called Isis over to help me out, I have no idea how to handle a sick girl!" he cried defensively. 

She glared at him but on the inside she was kind of wishing it was Yami that-

'Argh! Bad Hentai thoughts! It was definite he loved Anzu!' she told herself mentally.

"Sahari, you should eat this before it gets cold!" he said carrying it to her She eyed him suspiciously, 

"What did you do to it?" she asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Hey! Make one bad ramen and you get a bad rep!" he cried walking out the door.

Isis chose that time to make her entrance as she entered she smiled brightly to Sahari,

"Good Day My dear Lady Sahari!" she cried smiling.

"Oh Hi Isis-san!" she cried happily resting down the apparently poisoned ramen. 

She eloped her dear friend into a bear hug

"Oh! How I have missed you!" she cried .

Isis smiled and was finally released,

"I see you haven't changed dear Sahari-san," said Isis, "that is good."

Sahari smiled,

"Thank you Isis-san," she said," but I do see some inner changes in you."

Isis's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are smiling more, you have a happier tone, you are happy now," she said.

Isis slowly nodded,

"Do you still possess-" but Isis was cut off my Sahari

"Telekinesis? Hai, I do," said Sahari sitting on the bed.

"Sahari-san, I have come to warn you of something gravely important!" cried Isis.

Sahari's head snapped up,

"Yes Isis-san I am waiting," she said

Isis closed her eyes as if she didn't want to believe it,

"My brother's evil spirit, has taken it's own form, and he is coming after you," she whispered so Yami could not hear downstairs.

"Nani? Why me?" she asked bewildered. 

Isis shook her head,

"I don't know, but I shall give you an item that will help," she said,

Isis put her hands behind her neck and pulled off her Millennium necklace. She clasped it upon Sahari's neck, it glowed in radiance as if it was replenished. 

"Isis-san…..I cannot…." she said with her eyes gleaming confusedly.

"You must!" cried Isis grasping Sahari into an embrace.

"Sahari-chan, you must, if he gets you then the fate of the world is at stake, everything will crumble, the world, our hope our lives, our past…..your Pharaoh," she whispered.

Sahari's eyes opened widely,

"Yami-san?" she asked herself.

Isis brought her hands to Sahari's cheeks,

"I know you care for him, more than a friend, please don't let the world know, then Marik will use it against you!" she cried.

Sahari nodded. Isis stood up and turned towards the door, she turned her head slightly and smiled,

"Don't worry my lady, remember, you have the Pharaoh protecting you," she said and left.

"Yami…I do care for you," she whispered fingering her new necklace


End file.
